1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved propellant charging head for filling a storing chamber of a propellant storage construction with a charge of propellant and a method of making such a propellant charging head.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to fill a storing chamber of a propellant storage construction with a charge of propellant through a passage defining means of the construction that has a valve unit in the passage thereof by disposing a charging head against the construction and opening the valve unit with a projection of the head engaging a valve plunger of the valve unit so that propellant can flow from the head through the opened valve unit to the chamber.
For example, see FIG. 4 of the drawings of this application wherein such prior known charging head is illustrated and is adapted to thread onto a threaded end of an adapter of a propellant storage construction, such adapter for receiving the charging head of FIG. 4 of this application is set forth in the copending patent application Ser. No. 326,703, filed Dec. 2, 1981, wherein a pressure regulator unit is normally threaded to the externally threaded end of the adapter that has the passage passing therethrough and containing the valve unit therein, the adapter having its other end threaded into a threaded opening in a propellant storage container.
It is also known to provide a propellant storage construction having a chamber for storing the propellant and a passage defining means leading to the chamber and containing a valve unit therein for opening and closing the passage defining means, the construction having a removable pressure regulator unit interconnected thereto and being operatively associated with the valve unit for operating the valve unit in relation to the pressure of the propellant having passed through the valve unit. One of the passage defining means and the pressure regulator unit defines a generally conical seat adjacent the valve unit and on the side thereof opposite to the chamber and the other of the passage defining means and the pressure regulator unit has a generally conical nose-like member received in the seat to fluidly interconnect the pressure regulator unit to the passage means downstream from the valve unit. For example, see the copending patent application, Ser. No. 328,942, filed Dec. 9, 1981, and FIGS. 1-3 of this application.